Kairi's Demon
by axelrules123
Summary: It's a manga story my older brother and I are trying to make in Kingdom Hearts form. Hope you like it!


**(Alex: new story based off of the manga me and my older brother, Bryon, are trying to make. He's doing one part and I'm trying to do the other and I wanted to see if I can do it in Kingdom Hearts form. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to all those who have reviewed and love me. And if you hate me, well at least you know me!)**

The trees swayed in the slight breeze. The clouds covered most of the sun, only allowing patches of light through. The wind carried the chill of winter as far as it could go; bouncing off houses and making locals shiver under their coats. There is an absence of snow, rain or sleet, but no one complains.

In this town, one youth was acknowledged for her friendly nature and hard work. Both surpassed all others around her age. Her name is Kairi L. Mei, though no one calls her by her full name. Of seventeen years, she was still considered a youth for her looks and good attitudes. Anything that didn't require money she would buy or give. She was poor, because her parents left her behind.

They weren't dead…

Lucky for her, she had a loyal boyfriend. One who would die for her and always tell the truth. He went by the name Riku. No one knew his real name, not even him. Kairi would always visit Samuel's house. He would always beg her to live at his house, but Kairi would always respond "no, you guys will spoil me." They would laugh about the subject, kiss and resume their previous engagement.

That all changed this one day when Kairi woke up at Riku's house because of the patch of sunlight beaming at her eyes. She looked at her side, seeing her admirer lying next to her. She looked at a nearby clock to see it was 9 'o clock. She usually awakened at 8, but she was having a delightful time with Riku last night. She placed her hand pleasantly on him and kindly shook him.

"Riku! Riku? Are you awake?"

"What is it Kairi? Are you hurt? Is there a fire?"

"I just wanted to kiss you before I go." Riku sighs.

"Kairi, wait here. I'll be back. Just need to go to the bathroom." Riku rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Kairi waited a few seconds, noticing he took his cell phone in as well. She tip-toed her way over and pressed her ear to the door, hearing only a hand full of words. After Kairi tip-toed back onto the bed Riku opened the door with a frown on his face.

"Kairi, we have to talk." He breathed deeply, sat on the bed and spoke. "I'm sorry to say, but, I think we should see other people." Kairi gasped. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Riku tried to grab her hand and make sure she wouldn't take it so hard, but instead she stood up and bolted out the door to the outside room than outside the front door. She slammed the door behind her, leaving a contrite Riku behind her. Riku sighed as a black figure walked from the bathroom.

"**Nicely done Riku**," the mysterious figure spoke deeply.

"Are you sure this I the way for me to see her until she dies?" Riku questioned angrily. "I want to be with her forever." Tears started to fall down his face.

"**Trust me Riku. I know she will come with a demon and destroy your body, but your spirit will remain. You will stay on earth until you believe your time here is over.**" Riku shivered at the thought of dying, but if it was for Kairi, he would accept his fate. Still, one question raced in his mind. _"A demon? Does he mean a demon will possess Kairi?"_

"Fine, but you promise I will be able to be by her side after I am deceased?

"**Of course. I give you my word.**" And after the last word was exchanged, the mysterious figure disappeared in a cloud of darkness with a faint laugh Riku didn't hear.

Kairi ran as fast as she could, anywhere that wasn't "there." The snow slowed her down a little, but she still ran. After taking a few turn, almost getting hit by a car and a quick intersection, she arrived at the local park. _"Why am I running?"_ she asked herself. She looked around herself, trying to remember the way from the park to her house. Once she remembered that she didn't even know, she sat on a nearby bench, where a homeless kid sat. He was asleep, so she only whispered when she needed. When she was about to take her Verizon Samsung out of her pocket, she noticed someone on the ground.

She walked slowly towards the body half covered in snow. It was a boy with brown, spiky hair with blood-red attire. Kairi brushed away the snow and asked around to see if anyone could help her. Everyone that passed her looked at her like she was crazy. She turned to the boy again, seeing he was still breathing.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked, rolling his almost lifeless body over. He brushed away excess snow when he was able to get up.

"You can see me?" he asked in confusion. He looked at Kairi's figure in amazement. "Hmm, stable body, and beautiful at that. You shall be perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Kairi responded. The boy smiled a wicked smile.

"I am the demon known as Sora, brother of Roxas and son of one of the two demon kings Ventus." Sora frowned when Kairi looked like she was about to laugh. "You think it's a joke mortal?"

"A demon. I don't believe in spiritual junk. Do you have proof of your 'demon-hood'?" Sora grinned. He raised one hand and a light flashed. After the light disappeared, a black sword in the shape of a key was in his hand. Kairi was shocked.

"Is this good enough proof for you?" Sora asked. He swung the blade around, showing he knew how to use it. Kairi got to her feet, almost falling because they were numb. Sora grabbed her arm in time and set her up right.

"The legendary demon swords, also known as a keyblades. You really have one." Sora made the keyblade disappear.

"Since I have chosen you, I will allow you one free request. Anything you want help with or you need done just tell me." Kairi took her turn to smile wickedly.

"I want you to help me kill my ex-boyfriend."

**(Alex: anything you don't like just tells me. I based this off of the manga my older brother and I are trying to make. I make the story and he draws and this is the story in Kingdom Hearts version. Hope you like it!)**


End file.
